


Sunbathing

by MosquitoParade



Category: DCU (Comics), Gen13
Genre: Feelings, I'm gay and needed to write some wonderful gays, M/M, Summer, Sun-powered, Sunbathing, Wading Pool, kiddie pool, summertime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Tons of sun and alone time in the summer is great, but sometimes it's nice to share that alone time.





	Sunbathing

The arid, blistering summer heat and eye-scorching, intense rays of sun were too much for most of the Authoriteens, but not Kid Apollo, who was stretched out in the backyard, soaking up the hot light, feeling his skin tingle pleasantly and head clear immensely, staring straight up at the ball of fire that fed him through shut eyelids. It was absolutely delightful and utterly relaxing.

Until the sliding glass door's undeniable slick noise hit the golden-haired boy's ears like a bucket of cold water, but he wouldn't let whoever it was win this battle of wills. "Hey," Daybreaker's voice hums and Kid Apollo was essentially pacified. Denny and Kid Apollo were on very friendly terms right now and he couldn't think of any reason Denny might want to start something with him.

"You seemed kind of lonely out here," Daybreaker maneuvered far from the blond, respecting Kid Apollo's boundaries. "And it's really hot, so," Daybreaker is dragging something, which interests Kid Apollo enough to crack open his eyes and find the source of the distant scrapping. It's a plastic kiddie pool that will probably barely fit Daybreaker's entire body, "I thought I'd fill up the pool for you."

Kid Apollo blinked up at Daybreaker with an unreadable expression that causes the redhead boy to stop filling the shallow pool by plugging the metal mouth of the hose with his thumb, "The water doesn't like... negate your powers, right?"

"No," Kid Apollo maneuvered his body to rest his chin on his fist, which was supported by his elbow firmly planted in the grass. The longer blades tried to tickle his skin through the tight white outfit that spread thin over his elbow, but he simply placed his cloak under that limb to avoid the problem almost entirely. His other arm was protectively in front of his body, gazing into the kiddie pool. Daybreaker had begun to fill it again and the pleasant sound of water hitting the plastic elicited a shudder from the blond boy. 

That's when he noticed that Daybreaker wasn't in his black leather super uniform and was instead in a snug white t-shirt sporting some very aesthetic forest design. The sleeves of his shirt were completely rolled up to show his pale shoulders and toned arms, his wild red hair tied back in a tight, disastrously frizzy, yet spikey, ponytail, and sweating profusely, especially noticeable at his damp armpit, slick forearms, and glistening forehead. "What?" Denny's voice broke Kid Apollo from his daze, "Are you gettin' dehydrated?" It was nice that the other boy was concerned, "You can drink from the hose if you want, it's clean water."

"I'm fine," The other boy responded, and Daybreaker nodded, slowly turning his head back to watching the flow of chilly, crystal clear liquid from the metallic maw of the hose.

There was a fine silence where Kid Apollo closed his eyes, letting the kind sounds caress his ears and the fierce rays of golden energy grace his form. It lasted a few minutes until Denny began to hum lightly, which, fortunately, didn't much disrupt anything. While Kid Apollo gave Daybreaker grief for lots of things, he didn't much mind the boy's voice. It seemed to be a trait unique to Denny's voice, which he had gotten to hear a lot of when they had been vigilantes together for several years. Kid Apollo chalked it up to familiarity equates safety, but didn't want to think he liked Denny. Things would get complicated and scary if he admitted to maybe crushing on the other boy.

"All filled up," Daybreaker announced cheerfully, breaking Kid Apollo from his alarm. Meanwhile, Denny left to shut off the outdoor faucet, which squealed in panic as it was turned. Soon, with squishy footsteps through waterlogged earth, Denny returned to the tiny, circular, plastic pool. There was the briefest moment of pause before the other boy settled into the kiddie pool, leaving Kid Apollo to open his eyes and witness it.

The blond boy blinked once or twice to remove the odd blurriness that only blocked a fourth of his vision. Once he was able to see, Daybreaker had already stripped off his shirt and settled with his feet out of the pool, but his torso submerged the best it could be. Kid Apollo scanned the other boy's body very briefly, trying to pass it off as a disapproving look, but Denny wasn't even looking, a goofy, proud smile spread across his heated red face. Kid Apollo really wished he didn't find such a guilty pleasure in seeing Daybreaker enjoy himself, because it made the blond boy feel dirty and disgusting. It actually made Kid Apollo feel like flying off and disappearing for a while, maybe enjoying the Swiss countryside or hopping over to Iceland... it always made him feel a little better, until he had to face Daybreaker about why he'd been gone so long.

"Boop~" Denny's eyes were partially shut against the harsh sun as he pressed the soft, wet pad of his finger to Kid Apollo's nose, leaving a drop of warm water there for Kid Apollo to cross his eyes to try and see.

Then, suddenly, Denny was laughing and Kid Apollo felt immeasurably exultant, even though he wasn't quite positive it had been his doing, yet, the world felt tender and _good_ right now.

Daybreaker's final note of laughter was an agreeable hum that purred a pretty M noise before he opened his eyes to look at Kid Apollo, who had now perched his arms on the side of the kiddie pool, meaning he trusted Denny, and the Daybreaker had always been insanely careful when Kid Apollo had trusted him before. Now was no different.

Kid Apollo closed his eyes after a moment, feeling the substantial heat on his eyelids and finding eventual tranquility before Daybreaker spoke, "Are you gay?"

The sun-powered hero's eyes shot open and he was all the sudden far too cognizant of what was happening around him, however, simultaneously, he was disoriented and lost. He even noticed that his chest felt heavy with something he couldn't identify, "I... Yeah," He swallowed hard, but his outward presence was not displaying any of his inner turmoil that threatened to seep through, "I'm gay."

Daybreaker nodded his head, a loose bit of red hair escaping the crushing hold of a sweaty hairline, "I think I might be gay," Daybreaker said, using one of his slender hands to stir around the water, "But I'm not sure."

Kid Apollo stayed deathly quiet for a very long time, before speaking up. "You might be bisexual," He said, glancing into the pool water, trying to find his reflection, "Or pansexual." There's a moment where Daybreaker inhales, but doesn't say anything, so Kid Apollo continued, "Bisexual people like girls and guys, while pansexual people don't care much about what's in someone's pants, just what's in their heart."

Daybreaker glared off into the distant green of trees that decorated neighboring yards, "I think I might be pansexual."

Kid Apollo nodded his head, Daybreaker kind of seemed like he'd turn out to be pan, in some odd way that only someone with a good gaydar might notice. "That's cool." He responded easily, settling back onto the rim of the kiddie pool, finding a good position to lay his head.

"Hey, Kid Apollo?"

"Yes?" He glanced up at the other boy, having to blink a few seconds for his eyes to adjust from the cool muted blue of the pool to the bright sun again.

"You're single, right?"

There was a unique buzz that made Kid Apollo's vision almost white out completely, he was excited, "Yup," He said smoothly, but he could hear his heart beating actively in his ears. Everything was hot and bright as he shoved himself up again by doing a solid push-up against the thick plastic rim. "Very single." He felt his stomach flip and fold unpleasantly as he waited for Daybreaker's next sentence.

"Like..." Kid Apollo's eyes felt feverish and he tried to blink away his warming up laser vision. He might actually pass out, this much sun bouncing around and fueling this small of a body was a bad idea.

But, as Daybreaker struggled to form his sentence, the sun-powered boy, absolutely humming under his skin, spoke, "Denny, would you be my boyfriend?" He was quick to say it and even found himself a little closer to the other super boy after. Yet, he waited for Daybreaker's response avidly.

The Daybreaker blinked and looked at Kid Apollo with a strange look, "I was going to say that, you like, totally stole my thunder there, dude."

Kid Apollo couldn't help how he slipped into Denny's normal speech pattern, "So, is that a solid yes, or?"

"Yeah, dude," Denny grinned, and pressed wet fingers into Kid Apollo's dry blond hair, brushing them all the way through so that the sun-powered boy now had slightly darker strands in select places. Kid Apollo loved it. "Yo, I can actually say it now."

He'd take the bait, "Say what?"

"That you look really handsome," Denny smiled brightly, and for once, Kis Apollo didn't hate himself thoroughly and smiled delicately in return, "Oh my God! You smile!" Denny nearly shrieked, and Kid Apollo couldn't help but blush and turn his face away.


End file.
